blackoutttrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Creation
CHARACTER CREATION Characters in Blackout have a Character Profile, which contains information about the character's personality and history as well as detailed descriptions and rules on their abilities, and Character Sheets, which serve as a quick reference aid for players. The format presented in this section corresponds to the character profile, whereas fillable & printable character sheets can be found here. Character Profile To create a Blackout character, you can fill in the following character profile, different entries on the profile will have links to the corresponding section in the rulebook. Player - Player name Name - Character name Gender - Character gender, if any. Age - Character age. Consider these are, so to speak, ‘Level 1’ characters. Origin - Where your character comes from. Background - The Background will help determine your character’s origin and how many credits and gear they will start out with. Remember you do not need to keep any of the gear given to your character originally and you may sell it before the start of the game at 50% of its market value. ' ' Background Feature - Your character’s background feature is something that correlates to your character’s history and the path they have walked to get to this point. Keep in mind not all backgrounds will unlock the same Features and you may only pick one. ' ' Characteristics - Characteristics represent your character's physical and mental capabilities. They are what makes your character him or herself and are used in the dice tests that run the game. All characteristics start at 3. In order to increase your character’s characteristics, you can invest points into them. To increase a characteristics from 3 to 4, you need to invest 3 point in it, from 4 to 5, yo need to invest 4 points, and so on. Characteristics for starting characters max out at 9 points. Characters have a total of 72 points to invest on their characteristics. Any leftover points are converted into Free Experience (10 XP per point, to a maximum of 50XP). ' ' Strength - O O O Endurance - O O O Dexterity - O O O Intelligence - O O O Insight- O O O Charisma - O O O ' ' Traits - Traits are bonuses and drawbacks characters either have from birth or gain through the years. Each Trait can be Positive or Negative. Though most traits are added when making a character, the GM may award positive or negative traits through the events in the roleplay. Traits represent where your character has been. ▲ Positive Trait ▲ Positive Trait ▼ Negative Trait ▼ Negative Trait Appearance - A physical description of your character, remember to follow the guidelines set by your characteristics. Remember a characteristic score of 5 is the average for a human. ' ' Personality - A mental description of your character, remember to follow the guidelines set by your characteristics. Remember a characteristic score of 5 is the average for a human. ' ' History - Your character's life until now, keep in mind the background you selected. Experience - This section will be filled by the GM. However, starting character will receive 50 free experience to purchase training and skills when created. ' ' Training - Training is gained through years of experienced and may be increased by investing experience in it. It is the way in which you give your character new abilities. A starting character will receive Three free Lv1 Training options of their choice. Tech - Sometimes your character will come across either recovered or new technology that has not yet made its way to the masses, or that it simply cannot be mass produced. Characters that have Specs for particular technologies can use them to improve their ships or gear (though it's up to them if they’d like to share these with the rest of their crew). Gear and ship upgrades obtained this way don’t initially show up in the equipment list on this guide. Equipment - Equipment is the stuff your character can carry, everything from their clothes to weapons to money. Characters will have starting equipment based on their background and they may also purchase any common equipment from the Gear Index ' ' Carrying Capacity - The amount of weight a character can carry an amount of weight equal to their (Strength + Endurance) x 5. A character that goes over this weight receives +1 Encumbrance penalties and a character that reaches double this weight cannot move as they are simply carrying too much stuff. HP & Stamina - HP and Stamina are two resources you handle through the game. HP represents the amount of damage your character can take without being wounded and is your Endurance + 3*Vitality skill. Stamina, on the other hand, represents how much your character can do before getting tired, and is determined by your Endurance + 3*Stamina skill. ' ' PSI - Psi points are a special type of resource only used by characters with the Psionically Sensitive trait. Psi points are used to fuel Psionic Powers and the maximum amount can vary from one encounter to the next. Natural Skills - Skills are the main way characters interact with the world around them, as they become more experienced they might get better at certain skills. Some skills might be specialized, these skills cost less XP to upgrade. During character creation, a character may chose two specialized skills and may also be granted others by their traits and background. Unless otherwise indicated by a trait, the Vitality skill is ALWAYS specialized.